1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Discussion of the Background
In conventional liquid crystal displays (LCDs), gate-driving integrated circuits (ICs) may be mounted using a method such as a tape carrier package (TCP) or chip-on-glass (COG). However, research is being conducted to find other methods in terms of manufacturing costs, product size, and design. New methods are being attempted of mounting a gate driver, which generates gate signals using amorphous silicon thin-film transistors (a-Si TFTs), on a glass substrate, instead of gate-driving ICs. Attempts are being made to improve the display quality of LCDs having such a gate driver.